


Airplanes in the Night Sky

by thecamelotcrew



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Delayed Airplane, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Oneshot, Real Life, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecamelotcrew/pseuds/thecamelotcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has never flown on a plane before. Morgana has plenty of times though, and when she goes to get a Starbucks, he gets nervous, because the flight has been delayed. Turns out a stranger with a red neckerchief helps him fly, Arthur is a confirmed passenger, the mysterious man riding standby. Who knew flights could be so fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplanes in the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> First Oneshot for Merlin. Therefore I can't exactly abandon it. If someone gives me a prompt, I could do more like these... I just need a prompt lately (writers block) Which explains the messiness and grammar problems, if there are any. I don't have a beta, (and hate to attempt editing my own work, because I COMPLETELY CHANGE the plot line and it embarrasses me,) ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. 

Fin You Fi Eté

Goal: 1 k One-shot  
Prompt: Delayed Flight, Nervous (Person B)  
Fandom: Merlin  
Other ways of contacting author: @bad_wolfed_who_ on IG  
SET: 2015, Real Life Meet   
Ship: Merthur

 

" Morgana! " Arthur had never rode a plane before; This was his first. Morgana's flown so many times more than he, even though he would be the one to inherit his dad's business. A stranger from the right- (in unusual clothes he noticed) " First flight? " Arthur nodded. No way to lie about that- he was giving it all away. " It's not that bad, if you just look down. "   
Wasn't it supposed to be NOT to look down? " Thank you? " He responded. " What row are you in? " The man asked, curious. " Row 12. " The man smiled. " Lucky! " Arthur was puzzled. " Why is that lucky? " The man pointed to the board showing their destination. " I fly standby, so I could be seated anywhere, " He looked down. " It's usually in the back of the plane. That's not very fun. " Arthur smiled at his kicked-puppy impression. What? It was funny.  
" Who are you? " A grin spread from his face. " Merlin. Merlin Emyrs. " He paused. " You? " A dramatic moment of silence from Arthur. " Arthur, Arthur Pendragon. " His mouth dropped.   
" As in THE Arthur? From Camelot Industries? " A small simple nod.   
" Yup, " Merlin was absolutely shocked. " I've always wanted to go there to work, " He said, kind of in a dream. He had just met a celebrity and didn't know it. Fantastic. " Do you know where my sister is? " Merlin's face scrunched up. " The woman next to you? I think she went to get a Starbucks. The flights delayed. We have an extra hour or two to wait. It's nothing really, they have delays all the time. It's just to fix something simple. " Arthur's face had paled. " Arthur, you all right? You do know it's just a plane, right? It flys through the air, then lands wherever the pilot makes his destination. " After a moment Arthur responded and Morgana came back. " Hello, " Merlin said cheekily, flashing a smile big enough to reach his eyes. They sparkled brilliantly. Arthur then turned to Merlin and said, " Don't. " Merlin gave him a look that said, " What? " And then the two crack up, Morgana watching them, knowing they were friends. But her eyes were distracted by the other man's clothing. A red neckerchief, a purple shirt, and a trench coat? What the heck? A new woman sat down next to Merlin.   
" Hello Guinevere, " Merlin said, looking at her fondly. They had been best friends for a long time, and he knew she had a crush on him, though he didn't like her that way. " Hello, " She said, a smile dancing on her lips. She saw the other two people looking her up and down and asked, as politely as she could, " Who are   
they? " Being a flight attendant, she could sit anywhere and make friends. That's how Merlin and her met, and they had exchanged numbers and tried to meet up on flights. Gesturing to Arthur, he said, " He's the famous Arthur Pendragon, and that's his sister Morgana. " Because she didn't know who they were, (in her defense, flight attendants travelled a LOT) She just shook their hands and said,   
" Nice to meet you both. " They nodded and shook her hand back. Morgana and her instantly took a liking to each other, they were friends within a minute. Arthur and Merlin smiled and laughed, and were actually pretty loud. After being told to be quiet or lose his Standby Chance by the lady behind the desk, Merlin quickly became quiet. He was so silent Arthur was concerned. He had known him for only a few minutes, but had already known he was a loud-ish sort of guy. " You okay? " He whispered. Merlin nodded, pulling something out of a small carry-on. It was a notebook, simple. But he grabbed the pencil from out of the spiral, and he opened it to a well used group of pages. It showed a magnificent dragon, and the scribbled cursive writing that said, " Kilgarrah. " Arthur looked at Merlin tracing over the scales with the pencil, Merlin not focusing much. There was a dip in the paper where he had obviously drew it over and over. " It looks fantastic, " Arthur said. It reminded him of the logo for Camelot Industries. " Thank you, " Merlin whispered, and then paused.  
" If you want you can have it. You don't have to take it though, it's up to you Arthur. " The Pendragon had never been so touched. No one (other than Morgana, but she doesn't count) had given him a gift so meaningful.   
" Thank you, " he said, staring at the lines and marks on the paper. It was absolutely FANTASTIC, as a friend of his (he remembered him as some kind of a Doctor) had once said. Merlin gave him another smile and jumped when he heard his name.   
" Merlin Emyrs, please come to take your ticket. " He practically skipped up to the lady. " You're Merlin? " Merlin went puzzled, before realizing this was a different lady than before. "Yes, why? " She gave him a blank look. " You're the magical man who healed my son, " She murmured, tears in her eyes. Merlin knew who her son was, but didn't know how to respond. " There must be a way I can repay you. " He was already shaking his head. " All I want is your smile, that's my payment. " Her eyes watered and she murmured, " Thank you, " and Merlin began to walk away. " Wait, " She said, and took his ticket and exchanged it. " There was an empty seat next to Mr. Pendragon, and I want to give that seat to you. " Merlin flashed yet another grin. The day was getting better and better.   
" Thank you, " and he walked back to Arthur with a spring in his step. To Arthur it was already familiar. It scared him. " What was that about? " He asked. Merlin sat down and his neck exposed a little bit as the neckerchief moved, and he subconsciously licked his lips. Merlin saw him do it and laughed. " Well, I heal people, and turns out a young boy I healed had been her son. She recognized me after she read my name, and if you're okay with it I will be sitting next to you on the Aircraft. Morgana is behind you as you planned, and Gwen, (when she isn't serving, if Morgana is okay with it) will be sitting next to her, if the flight isn't delayed till tomorrow. " Arthur, after taking in all the information, smiled, truly, one that reached his eyes. Not many people (after figuring out who he was defended from) wanted to be his friend and didn't care for autographs. " Sure, " he said with a grin he knew was so big he should be embarrassed. But Merlin only returned the favor. Then the flight attendants and all the other people working on the Aircraft, got up and when into the the hall. " The plane to the United States in Terminal B, 42, will be boarding in 15 minutes. " Arthur shivered while Merlin smiled. Totally different reactions by both men.   
" Stop. "   
" Stop what Arthur? "  
" Being not nervous. "  
" That's not fair. "  
" Neither is your smiling during by sacredness. "  
" What a clot pole. "  
" Define clot pole. "  
After that they both rose into giggles, and Morgana just sat sad because Gwen had left. 

 

" Two sides of the same Coin. "

 

Soon after, they began to board. Arthur was in 12A and nervous. Merlin was in 12B and ecstatic.  
It was Merlin who decided to ease the tension.   
" Arthur, " Arthur glanced up. " Yes Merlin? " He looked down. " Thank you, " Arthur was confused, but not due to advice this time. " What for? "   
Merlin met Arthur's gaze. " Being a friend. Most people ignore me- Other than Gwen, but I can't see her that much- I just fly around the world, nothing holding me back, till I reach the age of 21. Then I have to settle somewhere. Thank you for being a friend Arthur. " He said this quietly, and Arthur could tell he was tired of running-from what, he didn't know. Arthur wasn't very good with feelings, but he was good with something. Just not this. But somehow, by instinct, he grabbed Merlin's hand without him knowing. It was a few minutes before he noticed. Then Guinevere passed and looked at their hands joined and moved to Morgana. Loud enough that Arthur and Merlin could hear but not anyone else, she murmured, " Yep. They're gay. " Arthyr laughed, and so did Merlin. Morgana shouted (somehow quietly, but loud to them) " Congratulations Arthur! Congratulations Merlin! We already both knew you were gay! CONGRATULATIONS! " 

 

" In a Land of Myth and a Time of Magic, the Destiny of a Great Kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy- his name? Merlin. " 

 

-Epilogue-

 

At that day, Merlin had appointed himself a job at Camelot Industries. He had the most fun he ever had, and was paid decently well. He got to see Arthur everyday- (which, as a private joke,) he just shoved him and called him " His Royal Prattiness " or whispered, " What a Clotpole, " and Arthur would just respond with, " I'm YOUR Clotpole, " and Merlin's cheeks would almost ALWAYS turn red. But one day, it changed. Merlin and Arthur went outside so Arthur could practice his hunting skills, and Merlin had sweat beading down his forehead, and the sun was going down. " Merlin, will you come here please, I need to talk business, " Merlin bounded over there to him, and what he got surprised him. Arthur pulled him down to his height and closed his eyes. He leaned in FAST, and brought his lips to Merlin's. Merlin was helpless. Merlin never responded, he just let Arthur attack him. Arthur separated from him. " You don't like it? " Merlin gave a dark-eyed smirk and launched an assault on Arthur's mouth. He smiled. This was the destiny he was supposed to have- according to the dreams he had in his sleep- of Kilgarrah telling him to stay with Arthur. To protect him. This was his destiny. ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it? Suggestions hates and that's whatnot please spam in the bottom! Love it all, it's actually really inspiring! (I wonder why...) 


End file.
